The Other Side
by 6Troublemakers
Summary: This is the story of a girl, forced to be a prostitute in the Akatsuki, Emi wasn't sure how she got there, but she knew that she was temporary. Will Emi ever escape? What happens when she winds up pregnant? Rated M for some sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1: Somber Up

**Author's Note**: This is just a story that builds off of some of my baby daddy stories that I've written on my blog (it's at . if you want to read them) I'm not sure if I'll continue it, this may just be a oneshot, but tell me what you think non the less. I'm not really sure of a plot, but I want to take a break from my cute little fanfics that I've been writing lately. Also, I did extensive research on all Akatsuki members for the purposes of this story, so I tried to make it as accurate as possible.

She lay on her full sized bed in fetal position, she was afraid and she didn't want to think about what would happen when everyone got back from their missions. When the members got back from their missions, that's usually when things were the worst.

She hadn't the slightest clue why she had gotten into this situation, or how even, but she just knew that she ended up here. She tried to remain positive, but it was nearly impossible considering her state and her position in the Akatsuki.

She felt herself stop breathing as a knock came on the door. The knock was rough, demanding almost. She held her breath and replied, "Come in,"

The person slowly twisted the door knob and they slowly pushed open the door. Whether to make her nervous or out of respect, she didn't know which, but she did know what was coming.

The figure at the door revealed itself as Deidara, he smiled at her and then he closed the door and locked it. She gulped, she knew Deidara to be one of the worst, probably because he was about nineteen years old and still as horny as ever. She pulled herself from her fetal position and then she sat crossed legged on the bed.

She slightly smiled at him and then she darted her gaze to her lap. She knew what was coming, and she had to mentally brace herself. Deidara slowly and agonizingly stalked over to her place on the bed. He was smirking to himself at the sight of her squirming and her nervousness.

As Deidara climbed on the bed and climbed over her, pressing her on her back, he ominously hissed into her ear, "Ready Emi?"

Emi nodded, she was as ready as she'd ever be. She pressed her back to the bed and stared up at the ceiling, she didn't want to see any of it. Although Emi didn't see anything, she still felt him. She felt his hands, him inside of her, everything that she could've lived a life without.

She silently cursed Pain for agreeing to the idea—or not disagreeing with the idea, of having someone like her for the Akatsuki members. She thought that Konan would at least protest, and help a member of her sex, but Konan was radically loyal to Pain, and she wouldn't go against what he said.

Emi closed her eyes and tried to think of something happy from her childhood, her mother, her father, her brother, her happy family, and her friends. Everything had been fine in her life, until this happened. And she was still unsure of how she ended up here, as this status in the Akatsuki. But she was too afraid to ask, she didn't want to know what a group of S-Rank criminals were capable of doing to a young girl, barely even eighteen.

The thought had crossed her mind a lot. She assumed that kidnapping would be child's play for criminals as dangerous and blood thirsty as some of these men. Emi took solace in the fact that not everyone was so bad, like Itachi. Not everyone knew the pacifistic side of him, not everyone saw him like how she saw him.

Emi let her body go limp in Deidara's arms as he did was he liked with her.

This was the profession that no one ever spoke of. This was the profession that wasn't respected. This was the other side of the Akatsuki that no one ever saw. This was a girl, behind closed doors.


	2. Chapter 2: Just To Show You

**Author's Note: **This is just to show everyone how far I go to research all characters (and potential characters) in my story. I refer a hundred times back to documents like these while planning out dialogue. So please respect my constant research and all of the effort that I put into my fanfics. And you may use this as a reference if you wish

**Deidara:**

-Short tempered

-Infatuation with art

-Can recognize stronger opponents, such as Itachi

-Appears to be very vengeful (e.g. wanted to kill Itachi after beating him)

-Respects Sasori as a fellow artist

-19 years old

**Sasori:**

-35 years old

-Cold and aloof

-Little regard for human life

-Rarely showed extreme emotions, even if he does, it is very short lived

-Impatient, yet doesn't like to keep others waiting

-Little to no respect for Deidara and his view of art

-Something worthy of note, he seems to accept other beliefs, unlike Deidara who is stubborn.

**Tobi:**

-Claims to be Madara Uchiha, but this is proved false during the Fourth Shinobi War when Madara is resurrected

-Known to be a master of deception and is a bringer of ill things

-Prior to claiming to be Madara, he is happy-go-lucky and goofy

-Kisame notes that Tobi can brighten up any gloomy situation

-His true personality is calmer and he still has a habit of disrespecting others and joking around

-Extremely arrogant, sees members as tools and not team members

-Not above praising his enemies, but does return to his arrogant persona quickly

-Counters his infamous manipulation by claiming that others "acted on their own free will"

-Seems to be delighted when he causes Sasuke to hate Konoha even more

-Has grown increasingly more aggressive and sadistic throughout the series

-Told Naruto that he was "miserable" and that he has "no one" and he has "nothing" except for the desire of world domination

**Zetsu:**

-Most loyal to Tobi

-Has a "split personality" the black half is serious while the white half is carefree, the sides somehow manage to work effectively however

-Seems to be very trustworthy, he is trusted with Pain and Tobi's true identities

-Appears to love money, shown when he quotes Kakuzu's saying about money

-Works solo usually, he travels around spying and when an Akatsuki member dies, he is sent to eat their bodies and dispose of the evidence

-Shown to be very respected, members will report back to him rather than report back to the leader, holds a superior position to the average member

**Kakuzu:**

-Seemingly 91 years old

-Tends to be very greedy, doesn't do anything if there is nothing to gain and will go to great extents to make a profit

-Often kills his partners because of his short temper, leading him to be paired with Hidan

-Collects bounties to earn a profit, claims to have "forgotten" enemies if there was nothing to gain from them

-Seems to respect intelligent opponents, such as Kakashi

-Doesn't like Hidan because of his cult-like religion and his fighting style, but both work together perfectly when the need be

-Appears to follow orders very well, but when angered he disobeys orders

-Has an obsessive nature

**Kisame:**

-32 years old

-Loves to fight and is very analytical in battle. He can't fight much with Itachi, however, as the latter only fights when necessary

-Very loyal to Itachi, despite differences, he always asks Itachi for permission to kill someone and genuinely cares about his well being

-Seemed to be saddened by Itachi's death and even thought of Itachi during his last moments alive

-Very gullible, he believes in Tobi's "world without lies" and even commits suicide in order not to reveal any information

**Itachi:**

-21 years old

-Intentions of joining the Akatsuki was to spy from it on the inside

-Apparently a pacifist and swore to protect his little brother, effectively doing so by killing his clan which was planning to overthrow the Hokage

-While in the Akatsuki, he appeared to be emotionless and showed extreme self control

-After he is resurrected, he is shown to have a sense of humor and even makes verbal jabs at his little brother

-Noted to his extreme intelligence and wisdom, even by Tobi

-Encourages Naruto to never forget his friends and to try to bring Sasuke from the dark side

**Hidan:**

-22 years old

-Claimed to be one of the most foul-mouthed and disrespectful characters of the series, contrary to being "religious"

-Does not give due respect to their leader, only member to do so

-Somewhat of a sadist, takes pleasure in making his opponents' death as painful as possible. He considers killing a "religious calling"

-Behavior in the anime bordered on insanity, he was seen shrieking loudly as he attacked his opponents and laughed maniacally when he killed his opponents.

-He is very arrogant, and doesn't appreciate Kakuzu's help in battle, except for when he requests it. Kakuzu returns the favor by saving Hidan "late" and allowing him to be wounded, but not dead.

**Pain:**

-Calm, serious, aloof and detached

-Considers the only way to peace is to give the world pain

-Respectful of the dead and encourages all Akatsuki members to get along

-After his resurrection he is shown to be very carefree and even makes jokes, which surprises Naruto

-He compliments Naruto on his control over the nine-tailed fox as they both studied under the same master

-Constantly respective to his "angel", Konan

**Konan:**

-Stoic, calm and level headed

-Never spoke in Akatsuki meetings and she places the safety of her teammates above her own

-The most empathetic of the Akatsuki members, even saddened when reminded of her past

-She has complete faith and loyalty in Pain and his abilities, she does his will without question

-She protected Pain's corpse from Tobi and almost sacrificed herself to protect it

-Apparently protects Naruto fiercely, as Pain had entrusted his wish of peace in Naruto


	3. Chapter 3: Shower Scene

**Something Quick: **I based this whole story off of Living Dead Girl by Elizabeth Scott. However, I'd like to write a story like this one except for in a different light, it will probably be darker than this one. So my question to you is, which Akatsuki member do you consider to be the cruelest? Capable of abduction maybe? Write me a review and tell me what you think, it is imperative that I get enough input on this before writing another story like this. Also, to my patrons that like my Konoha Cheerleader series, I'd like ideas and suggestions for that as well. The characters that I have left to do stuff with in that epic are Hinata, Sakura and Karin. Thanks all!

She laid on her back, looking up at the ceiling and imagining what it would be like to go outside for once. She hadn't seen the sky or the sun since God knows when and she was pretty sure that she was Vitamin D deprived.

Emi thought back to her days when she was actually a virgin, and then suddenly her happy memories were replaced by the terrible memory of Deidara last night. She still felt his hands on her, rough to the touch and cold as ice, just like him.

Although she would have liked to sit and think more about how she had been raped and the proclaimed prostitute of the Akatsuki, a feeling in her stomach swelled up. This feeling could only be determined as the need to vomit. Quickly Emi pulled herself from her bed and she ran to the bathroom of which was adjacent to her room.

She felt herself spew up her insides and then after she felt that she was done, she took a tissue and blew her nose. She nursed herself until the taste of vomit was gone, which was accomplished through brushing her teeth, and she didn't look so green anymore. Vomiting was a ritual that she had grown accustomed to after having sex with the members, at first she was alarmed that it was a pregnancy, but now she realized that it was just her body's way of making her feel slightly more clean.

After she felt like she was sufficiently cleaned up she stripped herself of her clothes carefully and turned on the water. While waiting for the water to warm, she examined the bruises and cuts on her skin. The Akatsuki members were anything but gentle with her when they had sex with her.

Emi sighed and stepped into the shower. The shower was her solace, she came here after having sex with an Akatsuki member the night before and she scrubbed herself to try to wash away her deeds and impurities. But no matter how hard she scrubbed, no matter how raw her skin was, she couldn't completely feel clean.

Emi was so busy with washing her long strawberry blonde hair that she hardly noticed when someone stepped into the bathroom. She washed and scrubbed her scalp until her locks where squeaky clean and she turned the water on cold, so that the shine would lock into her hair.

But as her skin contracted and got used to the cold, a hand reached from behind her and changed the water temperature back to warm. Emi turned around quickly, she tried to cover her breasts with her arms but she couldn't manage to cover it all.

The man whom had joined her was Hidan. Emi stared at Hidan wide eyed, she was afraid of him, mostly because of his sadistic religion and rituals. And, due to Hidan's sadism, he was extremely rough with her.

"Hello Emi," he slyly greeted. He smirked and grabbed her arms and moved them away from her breasts, leaving her exposed. Hidan turned the poor, young, fragile girl around and reached his hand around to insert his fingers into her.

Emi closed her eyes tight and tried to pay no attention to the disgusting feeling of Hidan's fingers inside of her. As things progressively got worse, she bit her tongue and her lip, anything that she could possibly bite, to keep from screaming.

When Hidan was done, and he had used her for all he wanted, he exited the shower and put back on his clothes. Emi, on the other hand, stood in the shower, ashamed and bloody. It was only the morning, and she was already at the end of her rope.

As Emi sat in the warmth of her bathroom in her clothes, she heard another person come in. She decided to get the torture over with, and she walked out of the bathroom with as much confidence as a broken and beaten woman can.

When she turned and saw who was on the bed waiting for her, she let herself relax a little bit. It was Itachi, and despite what everyone said about him being a cold blooded killer, he really wasn't. Long story short, he didn't kill his clan on his own free will.

Emi mustered up a smile and she smiled to Itachi, "Hello Itachi," she managed. He stared at her with his knowing eyes, he knew that she was up to her limit for the day.

"Hello, Emi," he politely returned. She sat on the bed with Itachi and she crossed her legs. Itachi's eyes darted to the blood still on the sheets from Deidara's turn last night, and she looked to her lap in sadness.

"I-It's nothing," she rushed. But Itachi still stared at her with his God-like all knowing eyes.

"Which one did this?" Itachi motioned to the bed.

Emi just looked down at her lap and then she sighed, "It was Deidara again," she confessed.

Itachi looked at her and nodded, he seemed to always know who it was. "You know that I can get you out of here, and no one would know that I helped you out," Itachi told her.

Emi shook her head, "I can't risk you getting into trouble for the sake of me. And besides, I never got noticed by boys before in my village, it's such a relief to finally get noticed by guys," she weakly joked.

Itachi saw through her façade immediately and kept staring at her. "Don't worry about me," she reassured him, placing her hand over his.

Itachi just nodded slightly and he looked at the door longingly. Emi knew that he didn't like her too much, but she knew that he was the only one who would talk to her and be tolerant towards her. And for that, she was thankful. She was also thankful for his extreme self control and that he doesn't take advantage of her like the others did.


	4. Chapter 4: This Is Real

**Author's Note:** This next chapter is very personal to me, because I've written this as an "account" I guess of my own sexual assault story, so please enjoy and respect it. It's very personal to me.

It was the next day already, oh how the days flew when you were living in fear of the next perpetrator. She laid in her infamous fetal position on her bed, this made her feel better and it made her feel like she was a smaller target, when in all actuality she couldn't have been a bigger target. But regardless, it made her feel like she could hide, although in reality, she couldn't.

She held her breath as she heard the door unlatch once again. She wanted to tell herself that it was just the wind, but there were no windows, much less wind where she was located in the lair.

She lifted her skinny head, which gave her the look of all too real starvation, up and she met the eyes of the Uchiha man. She breathed a sigh of relief as she moved to get up and sit cross legged on the bed.

She greeted Itachi with a smile that did not reach her eyes and she looked nervously at her lap. Would today be the day that he rapes her_? No, that's silly, he'd never do that_, she chastised herself.

"Hello Itachi," she greeted. But Itachi did not return the greeting, instead he took his usually place on her bed and he looked at her face. He was studying it for something, but he frowned when he did not find what he was looking her.

He scooted closer to her, his eyes still wandering over her. He kept studying her, scrutinizing her. It made Emi feel more naked and exposed than she already did.

She bit her lip and looked to the left, she was growing vaguely uncomfortable. Itachi kept advancing on her, and she grew more and more apprehensive. Itachi finally closed the gap with his lips.

Emi was shocked by the sudden contact, no member of the Akatsuki had ever kissed her, they just went in and did what they wanted and then they were gone just as fast. Maybe Itachi was inexperienced; maybe he didn't know what he was supposed to do, or how this worked.

Itachi just pressed his lips harder onto Emi's, causing her to be pressed up on her back on the bed again. This was a position that she knew all too well, she had seen it many a times before.

Itachi just kept kissing her, until in a bold move; he slid a hand up her shirt. Emi gasped into his lips, her stomach wasn't feeling right. She felt queasy and uneasy; she didn't want to upset Itachi though, so she just tried her best to ignore it.

After Itachi had claimed his dominance on her breast, he moved to a much more sensitive and raw area. He slid his greedy little hands down her pants and she once again gasped into the kiss, but she shrugged it off none the less.

Itachi let himself into her opening, and she was deeply upset at this. Hidan had just been there hours earlier and she was still sore and raw from his sadistic ways.

In a bold moment, Emi shot up and almost busted Itachi's lip with her quick movement; he narrowly avoided the collision with her teeth. Itachi stared at her with puzzlement clear on his face.

"No," Emi breathed. Itachi just stared at her, nodded, and then went back to where he was, still in his spot in her pants. Emi was upset at him not taking a no for an answer, but she didn't say anything.

Now when things got progressively worse, and Emi was in nothing but her bra and underwear, and Itachi in his boxers, she wanted to say no even more now. Itachi pulled off her underwear, and this made something inside of Emi snap.

"No!" she shouted. But Itachi just laughed and took her anyway. She was about to cry, no one respected her, not even Itachi, the man whom she thought respected her. This was the moment, when Emi was being violated yet once again, that she came to terms with exactly what she was. Just an object. And she realized, that as a woman, she had no right to say no. Just as Konan had no power to say no over Emi being the Akatsuki prostitute, Emi had no power to say no to unwanted advances.

Emi went limp and stared at the ceiling once more. At this point, the ceiling was all that she knew. The ceiling held some kind of security for her, it was the only thing that stayed consistent in her life. She could always anticipate seeing this ceiling by the hands of an Akatsuki member that got her for that night. And what's worse, is that after Itachi left, another one would come in. Maybe even two more if time allowed. This made Emi's heart weep bitterly, although on the outside she was hollow and emotionless.


	5. Chapter 5: A Plot That Was Hatched

After about two weeks after Itachi had raped her, she was feeling nauseous. She knew that she had been raped by other members of the Akatsuki, so it could be a pregnancy or it could be her trying to vomit all of her dirtiness to feel clean once more.

Finally, after flushing the toilet and brushing her teeth to relieve her of the bad taste in her mouth, she decided that it was time to get out a pregnancy test. She had a box of pregnancy tests in the cabinet under the sink of the adjacent bathroom of her room. Kakuzu wanted to make sure that she knew one hundred percent that she was pregnant, as she had falsely thought that she was pregnant once before.

Emi ripped open the pregnancy test without hesitation and followed the instructions on the box. As she laid the test to rest and determine her results, she took another shower. She wanted to waste the time while waiting for her impending results and as well as relieve herself from the disgusting that she felt.

As Emi got out of the shower and got dressed, she slowly picked up the tests. And lo and behold, she was officially pregnant. At the sight of the little positive sign, she wasn't sure whether or not to tell anyone, or how to tell anyone for that matter.

She hadn't been out of her room, she wasn't allowed out of her room, so she wouldn't know where to go even if she wanted to venture out and search for someone to tell.

Emi, in a clever move, decided to leave the pregnancy test on the end table near her ancient digital clock that she was allowed. She knew that someone would come in sooner or later, looking for a little fun, and then they'd see the pregnancy test. But until that moment came, she decided that she'd curl up on the red, yarn rug in her bathroom and rest in the warmth of the place. Emi quickly fell asleep in the sanctuary of the room and she waited for someone to come barging into the bathroom, demanding to know what it was.

After some while of sleeping, Emi's cleverly placed pregnancy test was found by none other than Hidan. He swung open the door of the bathroom, causing it to slam on the back wall which also caused Emi to wake up.

She shot up and leaped to her feet, and she met the eyes of an angry Hidan. Emi noticed his enraged eyes and she took a step back towards the wall.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Hidan demanded, holding out the pregnancy test to Emi to plainly see it and read it.

"I-It's a pregnancy test," Emi choked out. Hidan took a threatening step forward, and Emi retreated further to the wall.

Hidan kept stepping forward until Emi was pressed up against the wall, with no where to go. Hidan grabbed her jaw with such force that Emi was sure that he would break it, and if not break it, seriously bruise it.

Hidan clenched his teeth and looked into the pale defeated blue eyes of Emi, then he threw her jaw in the direction of the bathtub. Emi, weak and frail from malnutrition, couldn't think fast enough to stop herself from colliding face first into the porcelain bathtub.

She rolled off of the bathtub and buried her face into her hands, she curled up into a ball, trying not to scream from the pain and trying not to let Hidan see her bloodied face.

Hidan, on the other hand, kept kicking the delicate girl and shouting curses at her, he was upset that she was pregnant, but it wasn't really her fault after all.

Emi guessed that Hidan's enraged yells could be heard from a considerable distance because Kakuzu came into the bathroom to see what all of the commotion was about, and he saw Hidan kicking and swearing at their prostitute.

"What'd she do?" Kakuzu calmly asked. That's how it always was, it was never the members' fault, it was always Emi's.

"The bitch is fucking pregnant," Hidan hissed, not skipping a beat as he kept battering the poor girl.

Kakuzu remained silent for a while as Hidan kept beating Emi. Then he sighed and looked at Hidan, "Well what do we do now?" Kakuzu asked.

Hidan pulled out a kunai knife and grabbed Emi by her hair, lifting her face to his. She saw the knife that Hidan was holding to her throat and her eyes grew wide, she thought of screaming, or begging for mercy, but they never listened to either of those things. She just stared at the knife, suddenly realizing how bad she wanted it in her neck, how bad she wanted to be taken away from this life. The gaze that she now gave Hidan was daring almost, she was daring him to kill her, but Hidan paid no mind to her expression.

"We could kill her," Hidan smiled evilly. Emi was still fantasizing about the knife in her, she couldn't stop staring at the shiny blade.

"No," Kakuzu replied. "There wouldn't be any profit in that. We could sell her," Kakuzu suggested.

"But then how will we get a new fucking whore?" Hidan glared at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu seemed to ponder this to a moment. Emi could feel her thin strawberry blonde hair breaking, she thought that soon she would fall onto the floor and Hidan will be left with nothing but a handful of hair.

"How about this," Kakuzu finally spoke. Emi held her breath. "We take her to a town, we take her to the park or something—some place with a lot of people, then we have her make friends with a girl and then have her invite the girl to someplace," Hidan nodded, knowing where Kakuzu's thought process was going.

"Then we steal that girl, and put this one," Kakuzu pointed to Emi, "Up for sale. Let's see how much people want for her," Kakuzu's eyes beamed mischievously at the thought of making a profit off of the broken girl.

Hidan put his kunai knife back into his pocket then let go of Emi's hair, allowing her to drop to the floor.

"I like that idea," he smirked. Both men looked to Emi, who was bleeding and in pain, and they continued to converse about how they would make it happen. They decided that they'd take her out the next evening and they'd spend as much time as was needed until she could befriend a girl that they considered "fitting" for the job.

As this was going on, Emi just looked up at the men blankly with her bloody visage. _So this is how my time on Earth will be_, Emi thought. _I'll just be a prostitute forever_. The men were talking about what to do with Emi's baby, they decided that when they sell her, her baby bump shouldn't be clearly visible because that could affect the amount of money that they get for her.

Although Emi hated these men and didn't want to help them, she wanted out of this position. It was better some total stranger than her, right? Yes. Emi decided that she'd do whatever it took to get the Akatsuki another prostitute, and she didn't care who she had to screw over.


	6. Chapter 6: We Found Her

**Before You Read: **Thanks to Origanum Vulgare for the review! And in all honesty, Itachi's actions were just to speed the story up and to show that even though he's supposed to be this "nice" guy (according to my research) he can still be influenced by all of the bad people around him :P And thanks so much for the comment about my character and connecting it to the reader, I got told that Emi was unlikeable TT-TT but what people fail to remember is that she's only human and that if you were in her position, wouldn't you be doing the same thing as her? Just food for thought though :P

Emi, Hidan and Kakuzu walked into the gates of some poor village. It didn't appear to have any Shinobi in it, and if there was any law force, they didn't make themselves apparent. It dawned on Emi that the criminals that were with her chose this town for a reason, everyone here appeared to be poor and crime was sure to manifest itself here. This was the perfect breeding ground for abductions and other crimes. And also, in a town like this, there is bound to be people who are overly kind due to the circumstances.

Very clever of Kakuzu and Hidan indeed.

"Where do you think that we can find this bitch?" Hidan asked Kakuzu. He was in such a rush to drop Emi and find a girl who wasn't pregnant.

"Be patient Hidan," Kakuzu chastised. Hidan made a face at Kakuzu. "We need to find a town square or a park or something. It's about noon now, so everyone should be out," Kakuzu reasoned.

Hidan glared and kept silent for a while. Emi could hear the men talking about what kind of girl they wanted. Hidan said that she had to be pretty, and skinny which Kakuzu agreed to be a must in order to get maximum usage out of her. It was funny how the members with Emi wouldn't take any girl that wasn't going to be used.

Kakuzu turned to Emi once they made it to the market place, "Find us a girl. We will wait here," he told her as he stopped in front of a restaurant. Emi nodded and turned to leave, however, Hidan stopped her by grabbing her forearm roughly.

"She better be pretty bitch," Hidan ordered. Emi nodded rapidly as his grip on her forearm tightened and then loosened as he let her go.

Now Emi had the option to run, and she really wanted to, but she couldn't. She knew that if she did, the Akatsuki members would stop at nothing to find her and kill her. And also, once she was given the job as a prostitute of the Akatsuki, she was told that if she ran, they'd kill her family. They repeatedly told Emi what would happen if she ran, and sooner or later she was brainwashed into believing it. _If Emi runs, Emi's family is done for_, Tobi had once told her. And Emi believed Tobi.

She wandered through the crowded market, trying to remember what Hidan and Kakuzu said that they wanted. She tried and tried to remember, but her brain wasn't exactly in the state to remember. She had been starved ever since she was forced into the job to give the idea that she was skinny, although she wasn't exactly fat before either.

As Emi wandered the streets, she saw a bench that sat in the market. She sat on the bench to look at the girls that walked by and see if any of them looked pretty enough. Emi saw a few girls walk by, but some of them appeared to be at a healthy weight, this was something that Emi knew that none of the members liked.

Suddenly, Emi saw a girl that was buying fruit at a stand. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes, Emi knew that this was the girl for the Akatsuki, the girl that would take her place and end her suffering.

Emi had to take account of this girl, so she looked around for anything to write with or write on. She noticed a little girl set her frog notebook down with her matching frog pen and Emi leaped to it. She snatched the notebook just as the little girl turned to retrieve her notebook from the ground.

"Hey you bully, that's mine," the little girl complained. She put her hands on her hips and glared up at Emi.

Emi crouched down to meet the angry gaze of the little girl, "Well it's mine now," Emi simply said before pushing the girl down. The girl fell on the ground and immediately broke out into tears, attracting the attention of many by passers. But Emi couldn't care less about the adults consoling the little girl and shooting her dirty looks, she had found her victim, and she was ready to get out of the Akatsuki.

Emi looked at the girl, and she wrote down all of her traits. She wrote long brown hair, brown eyes, skinny, and tall. She figured that this looked like the list that Hidan and Kakuzu would be pleased to see.

But just as the girl started to walk down the street, Emi realized that she had lost track of the girl. She leaped from the bench, ripped the page with her list out, and threw the frog notebook and the frog pen down all helter-skelter like.

Emi raced head on into the mob of people, trying to find the tall, skinny girl with long, brown hair. Emi was shoving people and jumping up and down to find the girl, until on one fateful jump, she saw the girl and her swinging brown hair.

Emi shoved an old man out of her way and kept shoving people until she could get close enough to the girl with brown hair. As she followed the tall skinny girl, she felt the promise of freedom, and hope, which was something that she had not felt in a long time.

As Emi followed the girl, she made sure not to lose sight of her. She kept shoving people if they got in the way of her and the girl, she was on autopilot now. Moving with the girl, stopping when the girl stopped, and picking up speed and slowing down when the girl did.

After some time of following, Emi noticed that the girl turned into an alley, which contained an apartment building. The crowd slowly disappeared as Emi followed the brown haired girl to the building.

Emi stood on the ground, looking up at the girl as the girl ascended the long staircase and turned to her apartment. Emi made a mental note of her apartment number, number 38B.

The brown haired girl saw Emi staring up at her apartment through the corner of her eye. The girl, being a friendly young lady, turned and leaned over the railing, looking down at Emi.

"Hi, are you locked out of your apartment?" she called.

Emi looked shocked at this sudden communication with the girl, she had to think fast, which was hard with her current starvation.

"No," she answered. "I'm looking at an apartment here. Is it a good place to live?" Emi lied.

The girl smiled at the thought of having a new neighbor, "Yes it is. I'm Mai by the way. I really hope that you decide to live here. It'd be nice to have someone around here that's my age," Mai warmly said.

Emi completely disregarded her friendly gesture and just asked what she knew the Akatsuki members would be concerned about, "How old are you?" she titled her head to the side.

Mai laughed, "I'm twenty one. How about you?"

Emi had to rack her mind for her age. Was she seventeen still? No, she had her birthday she thought. Eighteen, eighteen sounded about right. "I'm eighteen," she finally said.

Mai smiled down at her again, "Well it's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Emi," she replied. Then she had an idea. "Can we meet somewhere Mai tomorrow and discuss what it's like to live here?" Emi rushed. She smiled to herself at her quick thinking; surely it would please Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Sure! Where? I'll just have to tell my brother where I'm going. He's twenty five and he's _so_ protective," Mai rolled her eyes.

Emi thought for a second. What places had she seen on her way down here? She wasn't sure… Wait. There was a restaurant that she remembered. "Um, the Ramen bar?" she unsurely said.

Mai laughed, "You mean the one near the fruit market?" she asked.

Emi thought back to the fruit market, is that where she saw Mai buying fruit that day? Of course, they were selling fruit so it had to be the market. "Yeah, that one," Emi weakly confirmed.

"Okay," Mai called. "I'll meet you there tomorrow at twelve then Emi," she waved goodbye to Emi, which Emi weakly returned the gesture. Mai went into her apartment after saying goodbye to Emi once more, and Emi couldn't wait to tell Hidan and Kakuzu of her finding. Soon she would be free to have Itachi's baby in peace, and Mai would be in her place. Emi felt no regret for putting Mai into this position after Mai had been so nice to her, Emi had to save her own skin.


	7. Chapter 7: Do What You Must

The next day after Emi had reported her findings to Kakuzu and Hidan she was sent off to meet Mai at the Ramen Bar. Emi was told to lure Mai out and ask her to come over to her "house". And by house, it was meant that she would take Mai into an ally and lead her into a trap.

As Emi started walking in the direction of the fruit market, where hopefully she would easily find the Ramen Bar, she thought about her night last night. It was possibly one of the worst nights that she had experienced in her two years of being the Akatsuki prostitute.

Hidan and Kakuzu had practically beat details about Mai out of her. When Hidan asked what Mai looked like, Emi said that she couldn't remember, mostly because she had dropped the paper that she had written about Mai somewhere in the market. Hidan slapped her across the face and told her to remember or he would beat her up. Emi still insisted that she couldn't remember, and she begged for him to stop, but pleading was useless.

Kakuzu had eventually came in, after Emi's face was bruised and bloodied and told her that if she wanted to eat, then she had to tell them about Mai. Emi, being starved and scared of Hidan, finally lied and said that she remembered what Mai looked like.

Kakuzu asked her for the details and Hidan took a step back from her now bruised body and waited for her to tell them what Mai looked like. Emi sat herself up and lied to them. She told them that she was tall, skinny, and a blonde with blue eyes. When they asked what she was wearing, Emi lied once more and said a tight, short, pink dress. Both members liked the idea of this and told her the plan for the next day.

Once they had gone over the plan over and over again, Emi was fed a granola bar, which she ate ferociously; as the Akatsuki members were prone to take food away from her if they felt that she might reach over one-hundred pounds. But with Emi's semi tall stature, she was about five foot seven, one-hundred pounds made her look starving. Although she had no choice in the matter of her looks or her weight.

Emi finally reached what seemed like the correct rendezvous point for her and Mai and she walked inside. She saw Mai, or what seemed like Mai, and she waved Emi over. Emi finally registered that Mai had brown hair, and not blonde hair like she had told the members, and she was immediately afraid. Hidan and Kakuzu would have her head for sure if they found out.

"Hello Emi," Mai sweetly smiled. Emi just nodded and took a seat next to Mai at the counter.

"What will you have?" Mai asked pointing up to the menu. Emi knew that she couldn't have anything, she also was aware of the fact that she had no money with her. The smell of the ramen was tempting her, it was mocking her with every breath that she took.

"Oh, I won't have anything," Emi replied. "I'm not much of a ramen eater, in fact I'm allergic to most of the ingredient in them anyway," Emi lied. She felt satisfied with her lie and her ability to conceal her true intentions. But still, she felt like Mai might not fall for such a scheme as hers.

"Oh, that's too bad. You should've told me that this was a bad place for you to go to! We could've gone somewhere else. Anyway, you won't mind if I eat, right? I have a mission to go on an about an hour. But my brother will be here to answer all of your questions about our apartment complex once he gets here. He's really excited to meet you," Mai told her. She smiled once more at Emi, and Emi used all of her strength to move her facial muscles into the form of a smile.

As Mai got her ramen, and ate it bit by agonizing bit, she talked happily about their apartments and her new mission. She told Emi that she felt like they could be very good friends, of which Emi agreed to. She also told Emi that she was going on a quick mission and that she'd be back the next day at around ten o'clock in the morning and that they could spend the rest of the day getting to know each other if they wanted.

Emi acted excited at the idea, and took this opportunity to invite her to her "house" the next day, which Mai graciously agreed to. If Emi couldn't get Mai to take her place today, at least she'd get Mai tomorrow. The thought excited Emi, although she would have to be sold to someone else, but anywhere was better than the Akatsuki.

"Oh look," Emi pointed as she nodded to the employee and thanked them for taking her empty dish away. "It's my brother, Yuudai. Over here Yuudai!" she called. Her brother came over and smiled when he saw Emi.

"Why hello, you must be Emi. I'm Yuudai," he introduced himself.

Emi offered him all the smile that she could muster, "I'm pleased to meet you," she politely said.

"The pleasure is all mine," he returned. He sat down to the right of Emi and he leaned over the table to look at Mai's face.

"Are you going on your mission now?" he asked worried.

Mai nodded, "Don't worry Yuudai, I'll be home tomorrow around ten a.m. then I'll take Emi around the town! Would you like to join us?" she asked.

"I'd love to, Mai," he smiled.

"Good, well I guess I'll be off then. By Emi, see you tomorrow, and you too Yuudai," she got up and kissed her brother on the cheek and gave him a hug before walking out of the ramen bar. Emi felt her hopes of ever being free slip from her grasp slowly as Mai walked away.

Emi slowly turned her attention towards Yuudai. He was a handsome man, of tall stature and muscular build. He had the same brown hair as Mai and the same chocolate brown eyes that were full of such warmth and kindness. His hair was long, it went down to about the bottom of his jaw and it swept across his forehead in a very flowing fashion. Emi almost felt ashamed to be in the presence of such male beauty when she was starved, unhealthy, and ugly.

"I've already eaten lunch, if you want, I can walk you to wherever you need to go. We can get better acquainted that way," he offered with a warm smile.

Emi nodded, "I'm going to find some friends, they should meet me somewhere down the market. If you could walk me there, that'd be great. I'm sure they'll show up later, but as long as I'm there it'll be fine," Emi lied. Yuudai walking her to find Hidan and Kakuzu could be very deadly, she knew that she was in for a beating tonight.

"Oh, I'll wait with you until you see them. It'd be great to meet new people," Yuudai politely said. He certainly never forgot his manors and never skipped a beat. Emi felt herself get dizzy for a moment, Yuudai meeting Hidan and Kakuzu could be deadly for the both of them.

"Oh no it's fine," she protested. "They're very shy, and besides, they don't really like to meet new people. I'm so sorry Yuudai," she lied once more.

Yuudai nodded, "I understand, I used to be like that too. Well, should we get going?" he got up from his seat and offered a smile to Emi.

Emi nodded and got up from her seat. Her and Yuudai walked down the roads to the spot where Emi was supposed to take Mai. She didn't ask Yuudai to walk her into the ally however, in fear of their plots being exposed.

Emi and Yuudai were walking in silence when Emi met the deadly and intimidating gaze of Hidan. Hidan was standing underneath an awning with Kakuzu at a store that was about fifteen feet away. Emi stopped and stared right at an angry Kakuzu and Hidan. She saw Kakuzu say something to Hidan, then look directly at her, then say something to Hidan again.

"What's wrong?" Yuudai asked. He looked at Emi then followed her gaze to Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Wait a minute," Yuudai moved his body slightly forward and to the left to face Emi. "Don't tell me that you're one of those girls that dates older men and then shows up with younger guys just to make them jealous,"

Emi looked at Yuudai in horror. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him about her forced prostitution, how Mai was now going to be their new prostitute, and how she was completely using him and his sister's kindness. But could she do it? Could she tell Yuudai all of this? She took a deep breath.

"Yuudai, I have to tell you something, and you probably won't believe me," he looked at him. Then she explained the situation. About how she was supposed to get Mai for these men to replace her job as the Akatsuki prostitute, about how she was afraid of what they'd do to her for talking to him, and about how she was going to be sold once they had Mai.

Yuudai's eyes widened as Emi carefully told him the tale. "I-I'll stop them," Yuudai declared. Emi gaped at him. "I-I'll tell Mai about what you're forced to do, she'll go with you, then I'll come and I'll kill them with Mai. We can fix this, we can get you out," he told her.

Emi just shook her head, "They're S-rank criminals Yuudai," she protested. "They'll kill you before you kill them," she told him.

Yuudai just shook his head, "We will help you. I promise. We will do anything to get you out of there," he promised.

Emi met his eyes, and saw the kindness and determination that lied behind them. She shook her head and walked onward without a sound to Hidan and Kakuzu. But as she walked, she felt something that she hadn't felt in forever; hope.


	8. Chapter 8: I Am Free

The next day, Emi met up with Mai, Mai looked concerned, which could only mean that she knew about the plan to counter the plan.

"Yuudai told me everything," she whispered as they walked. "We have an idea, don't worry, we'll save you," they walked side by side as Emi led her to what seemed like her death. She knew that if her and Yuudai were to fight Hidan and Kakuzu, they wouldn't survive. But still, Emi pressed on, limping on her hurt knee.

The last night had been brutal, Hidan and Kakuzu were both angry with her, but it was Hidan who started to beat her up again. He made a deep cut in her face with a kunai knife and he kept telling her to get up off of the floor just so he could beat her back down onto it. She had never felt such pain in all of her life as of which Hidan had inflicted on her that night.

Just remembering the bloody mess that was on the walls made her knee and her stomach hurt all over again. Although she was pregnant, she was sure that she had lost her baby due to the repeated beatings. She tried to protect her stomach, but Hidan noticed this and just kicked her harder and more often in her stomach, this was an extreme form of sadism.

Kakuzu chastised Hidan for kicking Emi so much in the stomach, saying that Itachi would be mad if his baby died, but Hidan just laughed and disregarded it. The disregard that these men had for human life was incomprehensible as well as inhumane.

Once Emi showed Mai around the corner and into the ominous ally, Emi knew that herself, Mai and Yuudai were all done for. But much to Emi's surprise, she welcomed this death and embraced it with open arms; she was ready to stop suffering.

Hidan and Kakuzu came out of the shadows as Mai and Emi walked in. Hidan smiled and licked his lips, looking Mai up and down.

Mai took out a kunai and stood in defensive form. She stared the two members down as they both took a step forward.

"Now, now, girl. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Kakuzu informed her. He tried to appeal to what was assumed as reason, but it didn't work.

"I'll do it the hard way. I won't be your prostitute and I'm going to kill you and free Emi!" she declared.

Kakuzu and Hidan turned to each other and laughed. "You've got to be kidding me," Hidan spoke up. "A little bitch like you can't beat a guy like me," he challenged.

"Maybe I can't do it alone, but me and my brother can!" Mai shouted. Yuudai jumped from one of the surrounding roof tops and he stood by his sister, taking out a kunai and mimicking her defensive position.

Hidan laughed maniacally, "I love to kill bastards like you. I'm going to have some fun. Stay out of this Kakuzu," he smirked.

Mai and Yuudai looked unfazed by this, they just stood strong and kept staring down the members. Finally, Hidan made the first move and used his scythe, he charged at Emi first, but Kakuzu moved quickly to block him.

"What the hell are you doing? We're going to sell her for money you idiot," he hissed. Hidan was angry with Kakuzu thwarting his plan and he wriggled his scythe out of Kakuzu's grasp before attacking Kakuzu.

Kakuzu dodged the attack, which seemed to be the wrong thing to do as when Hidan saw an opening, he lunged straight for Emi. But, he was slightly disrupted by the series of kunais that entered his back from Yuudai and Mai.

"You can't kill me motherfuckers," Hidan cried. "I'm immortal by the great Jashin,"

Mai and Yuudai looked at each other, they were now both afraid for their lives and realized the magnitude of what they just did. They were trying to fight an immortal man, as Jonin, they were equipped to handle this, but defeating an immortal man was impossible. Both realized at that moment that they would die.

But as soon as they came to this realization, it was too late. Emi had been killed by Hidan. Hidan sliced a long, stretching wound that went from her left shoulder all the way down to her hip bone. Emi fell down dead.

"No, you killed her!" was all that Emi heard from before she died and went home, to where she couldn't be hurt anymore.

As things turned out, Mai was taken as the official prostitute for the Akatsuki, much against her will, and Yuudai was killed right on the spot by a very angry Hidan. Kakuzu was, naturally, very angry with Hidan for killing Emi, which he saw as precious money being thrown down the drain. And as for Emi's body, it was found and dubbed a vagabond's body and was thrown into a shallow grave with all of the other vagabonds. She never truly got the funeral that she deserved, and her poor baby never got to see its mother's face nor breath it's first breath.

And as for those of you who were asking about Itachi, he was very angry. Once he had found out about Hidan and Kakuzu's poor treatment of Emi, he was enraged, although he never showed it. He was even more so enraged to find out that, yes, Emi had been pregnant with his child. But soon that rage was replaced with guilt and sadness, if he hadn't raped Emi and gotten her pregnant, she never would have had to die and his baby would have never had to die. Itachi spent a long time dwelling on what his child could have been, but that was cut short when Sasuke killed Itachi.

When Itachi met Emi in the afterlife, he apologized for everything, and they talked long hours getting to know each other. Emi had a brand new attitude and she wasn't as hopeless as she once was.

Emi, Itachi, and their unborn baby, were now free.

The End.


End file.
